Reflections Take Two
by DevDev
Summary: Sequel to my story, Walking Backward in Heels. Sapphire, a young actress, appears to have everything she wants... everything except her memory that is!


**A/N: Yeahp... guys and gals... this is a sequel to Walking Backward in Heels. It's been a while since I've really submitted stuff cause school has gotten in the way, but Christmas break has unleashed my spirit of writing. Look for more little stories centering Jubilee to come soon.**

****

Ah, and again... I do not own any of the characters in this story. Marvel does! Well, except Jimmy. So... yeah... like here it is...

**Reflections... take two!**

* * *

Shimmering; my dress was shimmering in the hotel lights. It flashed as I twirled around in the full mirror lined up against fancy wallpaper. My bare arms shimmered and shone along with the dress as they both caught the light. And I knew the press would eat it up.

It was my first major movie premiere in America and I knew I was dressed to kill. After working hard in minor roles for about three years, it was about time I got my reward. My movie was claimed a must see for thrill seekers and a must see for romance fanatics. I knew that my hard work had finally paid off and that there would be close to a thousand people at the premiere… possibly more. Or well, _hopefully_ more.

But I couldn't find the perfect shoes I had packed. Déjà vu swept through my body, but I only shrugged it aside. It might have meant something, but I was in too much of a hurry to think why.

I forgot the shoes for a moment and launched into the vanity chair. My makeup artist wouldn't be coming tonight, but that's what I had wanted. After two unsatisfactory days of make up, I knew she had to be let go. It only affected her, not me.

I had left my hair straight and long for tonight. Although I hadn't had my hair long in the movie, my hair was currently several inches longer and it now reached below my shoulder blades. It was a new change, but something I welcomed with all the past on my mind at every moment.

The truth was, I didn't even know my name. I had no recollection of what my past might have been or _who_ I might have been. The first memory I have of my life is on fake grass located on a movie set. I know nothing before then.

It's been three years since I knew my name, my family, and most importantly… it's been three years since I knew _myself_.

Three years is a long time.

* * *

_My head felt like it had been torn in two painful pieces, my arms felt heavy and weak, and my eyes felt like they had been blown up to the size of China. I moaned at the bright light that was circling around the room, somehow I knew that it was way too bright._

_I flickered my eyes open, trying to find something I recognized. But it was to no avail. The bright light that was circling the room was only coming from a police car. I felt grass beneath my fingers, but… it didn't feel right. It felt like… it felt like the grass hadn't been planted there, but had been placed._

"_Miss? Miss?" Some one was shaking me… but there was so much pain and just too much nothingness for me to actually respond. My skin burned with…_

_

* * *

_

"Saph!" A knock and a voice brought me out of my flooding memories. I had hardly realized the time had raced past me. I was only half ready, but I went to open the door anyway. When peeked through the eyehole, I squealed with delight.

"Jimmy!" Quickly flinging the door open, I rushed him inside and flung into his arms.

Jimmy had been the one to save my life. When I awoke in a hospital bed not knowing anything, all the nurses couldn't stop telling me everything he had done. He had saved my life, and almost better yet, paid for everything I had needed at the time. As he visited me each and everyday I spent in the hospital, I learned a lot about him. And even though I hadn't been able to tell him everything about myself, mainly because I knew nothing, he still continued to come and visit.

He would tell the tale of saving my life over and over. And he would always say that my eyes were the two things that he'd remember forever from that day. Which is how the name Sapphire came about. Jimmy said it 'fit' me and went along 'splendid' with my eyes. It was only natural that he began calling me that.

And we began to fall in love…

* * *

_"Sapphire, I have some bad news."_

_I smiled when he said that. I wasn't taking it seriously at all. "Whatever you have to say to me could never be bad news. Unless you're like moving to England or something."_

_"Actually… Australia."_

_"You can't be serious… I mean, we're just getting to know one another. You're all I have, if you leave I'll have no one and then I'll just be some-"_

_"Saph! Take it easy." He smiled, and grabbed my hand. "I haven't told you the good news yet."_

_"Well, this better be good. Or I just might have to shave your head."_

_"You know my ears are too big for that sort of thing, anyway." He smiled at me again, but I gave him a look; a look that he knew very well. It meant, 'hurry your ass up'. He laughed again and quickly said, "Come with me."_

* * *

And so… that's how I moved from a place I never knew anyhow, to a place I never knew if I had been to or not. And I began my life in Australia as an actor's girlfriend. Australia is also how I had begun to start my own acting career too.

I went to the set with Jimmy almost every day in Australia, mainly because I had nowhere else to go. And all I knew is that I belonged on the set… everything seemed so familiar and so homey. And even though it felt so right and familiar to be there, I never felt like I had to remember anything while I was there. Off the set was a little different, but that doesn't matter.

Working with Jimmy and his acting coach, I began to film some movies too. You wouldn't believe the amount of movies they are shooting in Australia… it's kind of funny actually.

And it only took a little time (okay, a LONG ass time) for me to achieve a greater name. I moved back to the United States and started to film my big hit. I got the lead and it's been history ever since then. The only catch was that I hadn't been able to stay with Jimmy.

"Saph? How are you _not_ ready by now? Look what the life of luxury has done to you!" I swatted his arm playfully and looked in the mirror again.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" I pinched a piece of fabric around my stomach, scrutinizing it like a mad woman.

"Yeah, you look a hundred pounds heavier…. Come on! Saph, you look perfect. Stop being nervous."

I plopped on the bed next to him, disregarding the ruin it could do to my dress. "This from a guy who changed suits at least eight times for his first major movie premiere. I can't help it if I'm nervous, Jimmy."

"I know." He turned to me slightly and planted a soft kiss upon my lips. "You're perfect." He paused and then carried on again. "Now, you better be down in the lobby in fifteen minutes! Don't make me wait."

I kissed him softly again before he retreated. After the door was closed, I sighed sadly. "I never do…"

With my back against the door, it was easy to see that my shoe was not only in plain sight, but in the closet… where I had left it all along.

* * *

"Sapphire! Sapphire! What's it like to see your name in lights? How does it feel to date Jimmy Winters the Australian hot spot?" I waved brightly as reporters shoved microphones into my face. I tried to answer as many questions as I could, but there was just so much going on. But Jimmy kept on telling me I was great, and that's all that mattered.

By the time we were ready to go in, I thought I had answered over a million questions, but it was nice to be in the spotlight for once.

Suddenly, though, the spotlight was pulled away. There was a loud ruckus near the beginning of the red carpet walk way. A man with brownish hair was struggling with the security, fighting to get past them.

And then all of the sudden, I wasn't at my premiere… all of a sudden; nothing else mattered but that man down that red carpet. Instead of walking into the building like I was supposed to or like I wanted to, there was a pull I have never felt before in my life pulling me towards that man.

"Let him go," I softly said.

"Jubilee, it's you… it's… It has to be you. I tried to tell them that you were alive, but they never. They never believed me…"

"Sapphire, you know this man?"

_Sapphire_

_Jubilee_

_Sapphire_

_Jubilee_

_Jubilee_

_Saph…_

"Saph… who is this man?"

"It's me! It's Bobby, you know me! YOU HAVE TO KNOW ME!"

My mind was swirling, my breathing fast, my heart pounding, my body aching. I did the one thing that only made sense at that exact moment.

I ran.

I ran from Sapphire, I ran from Jubilee, ran from Bobby, ran from Jimmy and ran from the press that were eating it up. I had to go, and no one could stop me.


End file.
